The Unknown Journey
by blackrage369
Summary: Myrrlar is a young girl who has lost everything she has known. After finding an injured poohyena, she sets off to find a new place where she can live in peace and harmony, but what happens when she runs into Team magma and a dark secret unfolds. Myrrlar will need the help of her new friends to save her new home and to rescue a long lost family member.


**Black: *Squeals* This is my first fanfic and it's gonna be-**

**Tabitha: Yes we know! Now will you calm down for once? Sheesh. *Rolls eyes***

**Myrrlar: *Glares at Tabitha* Tabitharu, she should be happy. She stayed up till midnight last night trying to type this.**

**Tabitha: Whatever.**

**Black: *Sweat drops* Sorry guys,*Rubs back of neck* it has taken me over a month just to write this, and do you know how hard it is to type with three younger siblings looking over your shoulder and yelling in your ear?**

**Tabitha: …**

**Myrrlar: Uh… Nope.**

**Black: *Face palms* Very hard.**

**Annalee: *Walks in room* Whacha doing?**

**Black: *Grits teeth* How many times do I have to tell you not to just barge into my room like that?*Glares***

**Annalee: *raises hands in surrender* I was just asking.*Walks out and slams door***

**Black: *Shakes head* Siblings. **

**Myrrlar: Temper, temper.**

**Black: That's what I get for staying up past my bed time.**

**Tabitha: Then go back to bed!**

**Black: I have things to do, like keep you two out of trouble.**

**Tabitha: .BED!**

**Black: Grrr. All right.*Pouts***

**Myrrlar: *Sweat drops and sighs* Blackrage only owns the plot and oc's, like me. Read and review, please no bad words.**

**Tabitha: FYI, I am an original character from Team magma in Pokémon, so Black does not own me.**

**Black: No I don't, but-**

**Tabitha/Myrrlar: GO TO BED!**

**Black: Sheesh.**

* * *

The sun was setting behind the rim of trees as Myrrlar looked upon the remains of her once beautiful home. What once was a small, peaceful, village surrounded by steep, lush-green mountains, is now a turned over waste-land.

An earthquake had caused the mountains to collapse on themselves, large holes opened up in the ground, swallowing the village and forest, massive boulders that had fallen from the mountains, had crushed the homes her people once lived in. Uprooted trees lay on the ground, there green leaves now brown with death. The life giving stream that ran next to the village, its water now scattered and rocks jutting up through the now dry stream bed.

Salty tears ran down Myrrlar's cheek as she grieved for her people. Her wounds from the earthquake burned like the sun's fire, and her salty tears made them sting like poison. Looking upon the devastation, she remembered the story her people told of when they lived in another land, one of meadows, rivers, and valleys. Her people were happy living in peace and harmony with their Pokémon. Until one year winter came and never left. Plants and crops wilted, without food many people and Pokémon starved. The people decided that they could no longer survive here, and left. Leaving behind what they called "The Never Ending Winter" and there home, they traveled with hope of finding a new land where they could live. Many perished on this long, dangerous journey, but they found a land where they could live. They called this new land Nintarlia, meaning "Land of Promised Peace."

"What peace does this land bring?" Myrrlar asked herself.

She watched as the moon climbed the night sky, her long, lavender hair now silver in its light. Her once bright midnight blue eyes were now dull and full of sorrow and confusion. A small drop of blood dripped from a scratch on her left cheek.

"How long must we search?" The words cracked in her throat as more tears ran down her face. Falling on her hands and knees, she whispered; "Wha-what must one seek to find peace in his heart? For the disasters of life are no mere obstacle that one can avoid."

She wept under the moon's light. Sorrow, grief, and confusion overwhelmed her. For centuries the Nintarlians found peace and harmony here. Now that is all gone.

"Am I all that is left of my people?" The question lingered in her head.

Myrrlar curled up on the scarred ground. The dirt and sand made her wounds sting, but she was too sad to care. Her tears soaked the ground beneath her head turning it to mud. As the night went on she continued to weep until she heard what sounded like a cry of pain, but it wasn't the cry of a human. Myrrlar tried to get up as her body yearned for her to lay back down, but she forced herself to stand. As she stumbled toward the sound it became louder and louder then stopped all together. Myrrlar's heart lurched. _No my friend, don't give up, stay strong_. Steadier on her feet now, she began to run.

"Please, call to me, tell me where you are!" She called.

No answer.

"Please!" She pleaded.

Myrrlar stopped to listen. Her ears straining to hear the slightest sound. A cold wind rushed past her sending a shiver down her spine. Her heart started to ache. _No!_

A small yip came from some rubble a little ways away. Myrrlar sprinted over to the pile of rubble. A small figure struggled to free itself from the rubble's grasp. Myrrlar pushed aside some debris to reveal a small shiny poochyena. Myrrlar gasped in amazement. The poochyena's blue eyes sparkled like sapphires and his golden fur shined an odd gold/silver in the moonlight. The poochyena limped over to her and licked her hand. She snapped out of her trance. Slowly reaching out her hand to pet the Pokémon's head. He gave her a pained look then started to lick her hand rapidly. Myrrlar looked him over for any injuries. His front left paw was twisted at an odd angle. _It's badly broken_, she thought. Careful not to bump his paw, she gently picked him up in her arms. The little Pokémon licked her wounded cheek then looked out over the broken land.

"It's all gone." She whispered.

The little poochyena buried its head in her torn sleeve and a whimper escaped from his throat. She looked down at the little puppy Pokémon.

"Neeleon", she murmured.

Neeleon was an ancient Nintarlian name meaning Survivor. She took a deep breath and whispered in the Pokémon's ear,

"It's alright Neeleon."

Neeleon looked up at Myrrlar with his bright blue eyes. Sorrow and grief returned to Myrrlar's heart. Tears ran down her face once again. She turned around and started to walk away from the village ruins with Neeleon safely tucked in her arms.

"We're all alone now, Neeleon. We are all that's left", she cried to Neeleon.

The statement bringing more tears to her eyes.

She continued to walk though her legs begged for her to rest. The stars and moon had faded, but the sun did not rise. The sky was still dark and the night winds continued to blow.

_The time of the dark days has come, _she thought to herself. Neeleon had fallen asleep in her arms and tiredness was starting to gnaw at her. She looked around for a sheltered place to rest in. She spotted an old uprooted tree with dangling roots like a wall to block out the wind. Carefully lowering Neeleon and herself into the shelter, she looked for a good place to sleep. She curled up beside Neeleon in the corner of the tree's roots. His soft snore brought comfort to her. As she closed her eyes, she knew sleep would not take her so easily so she started to hum an old Nintarlian lullaby. As she hummed, the words came to her mind:

_Moon starts to rise in this star-strung night._

_The day has past and the sun's rays have gone,_

_Run into my arms, and let me hold you tight._

_And when the stars start to fade,_

_And the sun strikes the sky._

_Another day has come and gone._

_Now close your eyes little one,_

_So you may dream on and on._

_Under this star-strung night_.

* * *

**Myrrlar: Zzzzz…**

**Tabitha: Myrrlar?*Sweat drops*Myrrlar, Myrrlar wake up!**

**Myrrlar: *Wakes up*Huh, wha- what's wrong Tabby?*Rubs eyes***

**Tabitha: *Glares*First of all, don't call me that, and second-**

**Myrrlar: Call you what, oh Tabby? But it sounds so cute.**

**Tabitha: IT'S NOT CUTE!*Sighs*Second, Black is supposed to be asleep, not you.**

**Myrrlar: But that lullaby made me sleepy.*Puppy face***

**Black: *Walks up behind Tabitha*Actually Tabitharu, I was never asleep in the first place.**

**Tabitha: *Spins around*****_Black!_**** What are you-?*Looks at Myrrlar***

**Myrrlar: *Rolls on floor*Hahahaha!The look on your face!**

**Tabitha: *Glares at Black*Then what in the world were you doing?**

**Black: I was drawing while listening to music.*looks at Myrrlar*You can stop laughing like that now.**

**Tabitha: Yes, please do, you're starting to scare me.**

**Myrrlar: All right.*Keeps laughing***

**Tabitha/Myrrlar: *Sweat drop***

**Tabitha: *Glares*Why weren't you in bed?**

**Black: Couldn't sleep, Tabby.**

**Tabitha: Grrrrr. STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Black: Why?**

**Kuma: *Walks in room* What's all the racket?*Looks at Myrrlar*What's wrong with her?**

**Tabitha: Can't stop laughing.**

**Black/Tabitha: Hey, when did you get here?**

**Kuma: I was here the whole time.**

**Tabitha: o_o ? **

**Black: -_- You were hiding in the shadows again weren't you?**

**Kuma: *Grins*Maybe.**

**Myrrlar: *Still laughing*Please read and review people in the human world. Hahahaha….**

**Black: Yes please, I need reviews to write the next chapter.*Looks at Myrrlar*-_- And by then hopefully Myrrlar's laugh-attack will be over.**


End file.
